


[完结]一个电话（D38）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: D38, M/M, 敌无双, 敌烟, 烟幕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]一个电话（D38）

“新认识的朋友？”赏金猎人盯着飞船显示屏，一只手操作着控制杆，一只手记录数据。他的接收器边伸出一根小小的数据接头，通信灯一闪一闪，显示通话质量良好。  
“也不算是新认识的，不过最近两天在油吧总能碰到，所以就聊了起来。”通讯那头，年长的达特森语气欢快地说。  
“烟幕，你又去油吧了？”  
“没错，但是你也知道，我要帮大哥了解大家的动向，这是我的工作。”烟幕顿了顿，忽然笑起来。“我说敌无双先生，你该不会吃醋了吧？”  
“没有。”敌无双生硬地说。  
“吃醋的滋味可不好受，虽然我还没体会过。”烟幕的嘴角翘得快到后脑勺了。  
“烟幕。”赏金猎人的声音听起来不怎么愉快。  
“是是是，敌无双先生。我的敌无双先生。”  
这个称呼让敌无双感觉好了些，他又重新看向屏幕，把坐标点输入系统。  
“不过，你一走就很久，总不能天天约束着我下班就回家独自待着吧。”  
这点来说敌无双的确感到很过意不去。工作原因使然，他总是漂泊在宇宙中，每次回基地也只有短短的几天，甚至几个小时。而烟幕也从来没有抱怨过，只是每次回去看到烟幕兴奋而期待的目光，敌无双总觉得亏欠了烟幕很多。  
当然，在床上的回报也就格外卖力。  
以至于大家已经心照不宣，每次敌无双回来，第二天烟幕准得请假。  
“我一忙完就回去陪你。”  
“咦，这可不像你说的话。”烟幕用指尖叩了叩通讯接口。  
一股尖锐的电流顺着无线信号敲打了过来。于是敌无双破天荒地说了一句：“我很想你，烟幕。”  
烟幕大概是愣了一下。短暂的一秒钟停顿之后，他又恢复了平时的语气。  
“我也想你，Dev。”烟幕向后靠去，门翼陷进柔软的沙发里，他用手指摩挲着自己的嘴角，慢慢地说，“我想念你的手指，还记得它们在我嘴里的感觉吗？”  
敌无双可能宕机了一下。因为他足足停了五秒才回答：“烟幕。”  
他只说了烟幕的名字，就牢牢地闭嘴不再说话。这让等着他反应的烟幕有点不乐意。  
“如果你不记得了，那我很乐意下次帮你好好复习一下。”  
“烟幕，听话，我很快就回去。”  
“我很高兴你很快——回来。不过Dev，有时候我可不想你那么快。”烟幕故意把那个字咬得很重。  
“我想下次你就没机会说出这个字了。”  
“呵，还记得我向你表白的那天吗？你第一次的表现可是逊爆了。别否认哦~”  
“那个时候我对你的机体还不熟悉。”  
“哦，是吗？在我把高纯倒在自己胸甲上，慢慢揉进装甲缝隙的时候，你难道还在想我的暗扣在哪里吗？”  
烟幕慢慢地说着，然后满意地听到那头传来置换加重的声音。  
“Dev，我想那天晚上，你在我的胸上把自己的电路板都烧坏了吧。”  
“虽然你一直假装镇定坐在那里，但是你还记得我伏在你接收器边说话的感觉吗？”  
“还记得我舔吻你的颈部管线吗，那里有几条美味的电路，我爱死它们了。”  
“你一定记得我用胸甲蹭你的感觉吧，我抓着你的手揉捏我的保险杠。你没有拒绝，而且你的手掌温度在飙升，随后你一把抱住我的腰，让我跨坐在你的大腿上，我能感觉到我的接口下面有什么东西在顶着我。”  
“老天啊，那真是我最喜欢的姿势。”  
“我猜你现在就坐在飞船里？还记得我们那次在你的驾驶座上吗？”  
“我的双腿搭在你座椅的扶手上，我把腿分开，翘起挡板，整个对接设备都暴露在你眼前，我还用小腿蹭了蹭你的腰。你当时的表情真的让我终身难忘。”  
“当然我们在驾驶座上可不止那一次。”  
“我更喜欢那一次。”  
“虽然被你按着头跪在你双腿间让我有点不舒服，但是我可听到了你的喘息。”  
“在我把你的管子含进嘴里，一圈一圈舔吻上面的螺旋纹时。”  
“我能看到你后仰着头，炙热的置换气体从你风扇里抽出来，还有那些声音，Dev，你那让我着迷的沙哑的嗓音。”  
“我在那条饱胀的前段凹槽里转圈，嘴唇推挤着它顶端的金属褶皱，舌尖探进管身的金属缝隙里，舔过一条条逐次亮起的发光带。”  
“我能看到你的光镜都湿漉漉的，你都要发疯了。”  
“还记得我把你火热的管子含进嘴里，像舔舐能量块一样包裹住同样美味的零件，那些频次不一的发光带在我的唇边闪着含糊的光芒。”  
“我知道你都看到了，因为我听到你现在的置换声了。”  
“亲爱的Dev，现在是不是更想我了？我也是，我真想念你把你的凶器戳进我接口里的感觉。”  
“你上次是怎么形容那里来着？温热的天堂，对，没错，温热的天堂。我就是天堂。”  
“你把输出管在我接口外围转了几下，然后忽然就冲了进去，立刻整个被火热的对接通道完完全全地吸住了。”  
“我还记得我的内壁紧紧收缩，包裹着你，甚至让你都无法动弹。”  
“我真的爱死你进入我的感觉了。我们两个融为一体，你就在我的身体里，Dev，我爱死这种感觉了。”  
“你喜欢按住我的双手，你喜欢掌控节奏，你喜欢看我在你的管子下面溃不成军。”  
“我喜欢被你征服，Dev。我喜欢你。”  
烟幕十分得意地听着那头越来越粗重的置换声，他甚至能感知到围绕在敌无双身边的电频分子在电流刺激下飞速变化。  
“OK，Dev，现在你要专心致志开你的飞船啦，我很期待和你的下次见面，希望你能很快回来。”烟幕坏坏地笑了起来，随后在一声飞吻之后挂断了通讯。  
基地记录显示距离敌无双回来还有28个太阳周期。  
哦，可怜的赏金猎人先生，他大概还要再忍好几次才能发泄出来。  
烟幕得意地整理好东西，准备出门去单位。

然而门口站着那个皇家蓝的穿梭机。  
“De……Dev？”烟幕向来能言善辩的舌头开始打结。“你，你，你怎么会在这儿？”  
“任务提前结束，所以我提前回来了。”  
“什么？”  
“因此我今天不用去向上层汇报，我想，我们有很多时间可以把那个电话的内容讨论一下。”敌无双平静地说着，一只手把烟幕推回家里，反手锁上了门。


End file.
